bisou magique
by Baka-ction
Summary: Mal, il avait tellement mal, et il était seul face à cette douleur insoutenable dans cette pièce froide qu'il aurait dût quitter il y a déjà 10 minutes, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Mourir ? Si jeune ? Seule ? Non ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour Kaminari qui avait juste besoin qu'on vienne soigner un petit bobo. (Denki/Kyoka)


_**HEEEEEEEY Voila mon troisième OS centré cette fois entièrement sur le couple Denki/Kyoka j'éspère qu'il vous plaira!**_

* * *

Mal, il avait mal, tellement mal, et il était seul, seul face à cette douleur insoutenable, seul dans cette pièce froide qu'il aurait dût quitter il y a déjà 10 minutes, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Mourir ? Si jeune ? Seule ? Sans oublier qu'il allait longtemps souffrir avant que la déesse de la mort ne vienne l'apaisé à jamais… Quelque chose coulait sur sa joue, de fluide, liquide et doux…serait-ce une larme ?

_ Kaminari ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Le blond se retourna vivement vers la douce voix qui venait de l'interpeler, lui faisant ainsi oublier son calvaire le temps d'un instant.

_ Déesse de la mort ? dit-il automatiquement d'une voix tremblante.

_ Heu…wow, je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre.

Non, la mort n'était pas encore arrivée à son chevet, mais dans l'encadrement de la porte de la classe 1-A de UA se tenait une jeune fille brune, un regard perplexe et moqueur à la foi sur son petit visage.

_ Ho Kyoka-chan c'est toi !

_ Ouais, je suis venue chercher ma veste je l'ai oubliée- La fille s'arrêta net en remarquant les joues humides de sont camarade- Est-ce que….Est-ce que tu pleures ?

Le blond rougit légèrement de honte avant de détourné le regard.

_ Pas du tout !

_ Mais si tu pleures !

La jeune musicienne se rapprocha du Lycéen avant de lui prendre le menton du bout des doigts pour à nouveau croisé son regard.

_ M-m-m-mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures seul dans la classe alors que tout le monde attend dehors ?

Denki détourna une nouvelle fois son regard, la jeune fille l'observa perplexe avant d'aller chercher sa veste puis de se replanter devant lui, en attente d'une réponse.

_ Alors ?

_ ….

_ Kaminari ?

_ ….

_ pikachu ?

_ ….

_ Denki ?

Le blond tilta, il releva son regard vers la musicienne, que fût sa surprise quand il croisa un regard inquiet, le lycéen sentît ses joues chauffés, elle s'inquiétée pour lui ?

_ je…commença-t-il…j'ai juste mal…

_ ''mal'' ? répétât la jeune fille.

Timidement, le blond présenta son index droit à la lycéenne, son doigts était légèrement rougit et en observant de plus près Jirou vît…

_ Une écharde ? dit la musicienne en arquant un sourcille.

_ C'est horriblement douloureux…dit le jeune garçon un reniflant.

Quand Denki releva son regard vers sa camarade, celle-ci arborée un visage dubitatif. Il eut un long silence puis…

_ J'y crois pas. Lâcha la musicienne.

_ hein ? fit le garçon en arquant un sourcille.

_ Et dire que j'ai eut peur pour toi !

La brune fit alors volte-face et quittât la pièce en trombe, les poings serrés, laissant derrière elle un pauvre Kaminari dont les larmes humidifiaient encor ses joues. C'est ainsi ? Alors c'est comme ça ? Il allait vraiment mourir seul dans sa classe d'une infection douloureuse au doigt ? Seulement, à peine 5 minutes plus tard, Denki aperçu une nouvelle fois la silhouette de la jeune musicienne. Kyoka prit une chaise et se plaçât devant un blond surprit.

_ Aller fais moi voir. Dit la jeune fille.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton doigt, montre le moi.

_ Mais pourquoi faire ?

_ Pour t'enlever cette foutue écharde ! dit la brune en sortant de sa poche un petit objet métallique.

_ HOWOWO ! fit l'adolescent paniqué- C'est quoi ça ?!

_ Une pince à épiler- dit simplement sa camarade- je l'ai trouvé dans le bureau de recovery girl.

_ Et tu penses faire quoi avec ?!

_ je sais pas…disons au hasard, retirer ton écharde ?

_ Il on est hors de question ! dit le blond en reprenant son doigt comme pour ne pas le perde à jamais.

_ J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que tu avais mal à en pleurer ? dit la jeune fille en retenant un rire face au vissage de bébé effrayé de son ami.

_ Mais ça c'est pire !

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Bien sûr que si !

Les deux adolescent se fixèrent pendant un moment dans un silence ridicule, Kaminari avait des palpitations alors que Kyoka tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le plaisir qu'elle prenait à lui faire un petit peu peur comme ça…de temps en temps ça ne fait pas mal ?

_ Bon…fit la jeune fille…je n'ai pas tout mon temps les filles m'attendent dehors donc on va s'y prendre différemment.

Le blond l'observait comme un chaton blessé effrayé prêt à sortir les griffes.

_ Fermes les yeux.

_ Pour que tu m'arrache le doigt ? Jamais ! Dit Kaminari prêt à fuir.

_ Denki ! La musicienne attrapa de justesse la main de son camarade ce qui surprit fortement celui-ci, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et commença à lui caresser le dos de la main avec le pouce pour le rassuré, puis lui dit d'une voix rassurante- s'il te plait, fais moi confiance, fermes les yeux et respires.

Alors que Jirou n'avait pas remarqué la position dans la quelle elle se trouvait avec son camarade, Kaminari prenait des couleurs de plus en plus vif dans le genre rouge cramoisi, alors après réflexion, il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, prêt à subir le sacrifice de ce pauvre doigt au quel il tenait tant.

_ Voila. Fit la jeune fille.

_ Quoi ? dit le blond en ouvrant un œil.

_ C'est bon, je l'ai enlevée. Dit la brune avec un sourire amusé.

_ Sérieusement ?! fit Denki en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Oui regardes, y a plus rien. Rigola Kyoka en présentant l'index à kaminari.

_ Comment t'as fais ?! Dit le lycéen avec joie.

_ Ce n'était qu'une écharde hein…pas un pieu en bois qui te traversait le cœur. Dit la musicienne avec un rire.

Soudain, Jirou hoqueta de surprise, quand, sans crier gare, son camarade lui prit les deux mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

_ Non franchement ! dit-il- Merci pour tout Kyoka-chan.

_ heu…fit la jeune fille dont les joues commençaient à prendre des couleurs- y a pas de quoi enfin…

La musicienne finit par détourner le regard alors que Denki n'avait pas encore relâcher ses mains, puis, l'adolescent fût interpelé par des tremblements venant de son amie.

_ Qu'est-ce que…Kyoka ? Tu…Tu te marre ?!

Soudain un fou rire venant de la brune éclatât, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle sentait ses abdominaux la brulés.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda le garçon perplexe.

_ J'aurai du te filmer ! Rigola Jirou- Non franchement ? Tu te rends compte que tu pleurais pour une écharde ?!

Et c'était reparti pour un tour, la lycéenne se tordait de rire sous le regard boudeur de son camarade de classe.

_ Ho tu ne t'es pas assez moquer de moi pour aujourd'hui ?

_ Houuuu j'en peux plus… souffla la jeune fille aux yeux larmoyants.

_ Ho c'est bon !

Sans vraiment calculer son geste, Kaminari releva le visage de la musicienne pour que leur regard se croise, Kyoka qui lâchait encore quelques rires jusqu'à là se stoppa net quand elle remarqua l'étrange regard du blond, elle sentît ses joues chauffaient quand le garçon face à elle caressa sa joue de son pouce tout en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant 5 bonnes secondes.

_ K-k-k-kaminari ? Bégaya la brune.

Son interlocuteur ne dit rien, puis, doucement, il commença à dangereusement rapprocher son visage de celui de sa camarade cette dernière sentait sa peau devenir brulante, elle rougissait de plus en plus, et plus la distance entre eux diminuait, et moins elle arrivait à former des pensés cohérentes. Kaminari quand à lui, il ne réfléchissait plus depuis bien longtemps, il laissait juste son corps prendre le contrôle.

_ D-D-Denki…souffla une dernière fois la musicienne dont les paupières s'alourdissaient à chaque seconde qui les rapprochait.

Arriver à une certaine distance, les lycéens sentaient leurs lèvres s'effleurées, ils sentaient leur souffle chaud contre leur peau, ils entendaient presque les palpitations de leur cœur soudain, ne pouvant plus attendre plus longtemps Kaminari attrapa la lycéenne par la taille alors que celle-ci l'agrippa par la nuque, mettant fin tout les deux au même moment à cette attente insoutenable Denki sentît les lèvres de la brune se pressaient contre les siennes, et commença alors une danse de leur langue dans un baisé passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent a contre cœur pour reprendre leur souffle, des sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres, Kyoka eut juste le temps de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inferieure avant que son camarade ne pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant ainsi un nouveau baisé, plus calme et plus doux.

_ Hey Kyoka-chan tu en prends du temps qu'est-ce que tu faiiiiiiiiouuuuuuhouhouhouuuuw !

Le ''couple'' surprit, se sépara à contre cœur, ils n'avaient pas entendu le reste des filles arrivées dans la pièce, Mina qui était la première à être entrée les avait surprit la ''main dans le sac'', le reste des filles s'étaient simplement figées sur place. Kaminari avait les mains plaquées sur son visage brulant alors que la musicienne avait placé sa main sur sa bouche et chercher désespérément à fuir le regard de ses amies. Les seules pensées logique que formait son cerveau étaient : « mayday mayday ! Évacuation de la base ! Code rouge ! Tentative de localisation d'une possible porte de sortit pour fuir ! Fuir loin ! Très TRES loin ! »

_ EEEEEt beh ! fit Tooru- Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas ta veste qui te prenait tout ce temps !

Elle était foutue, et elle le savait…elle allait s'en prendre plein la gueule…elle le savait….

* * *

 ** _Voila voilou! donc j'aimerai avoir vos avis, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire celui là et ce qui me ferait encor plus plaisir c'est de savoir que VOUS avez pris du plaisir à le lire :D_**


End file.
